Abyssal Invasion
The Abyssal Invasion refers to the events that occurred at the end of the Sixth Age of the Era of Pral, resulting in the corruption of Fel in the lands of Orelisle, fall of Binturian power, and creation of the United Orelisian Council. At the end of the Binturian Spring, forces from the newly founded Abyss, the Fel Demons, invaded the Mortal Plane in attempt to gain control over the Conduit. The Three-Day Invasion was ended by the death of the last Fae of Orelisle and the final destruction of Binturian Civilization. Events The following are the recorded events by the Fae Keep before his death and forewords written about his death: Coronation and Invasion It was a long endeavor. The final days of Binturia before the summer were quickly approaching and the threat of the Fallen Stars and the K'Vesten Empire had been easily and quickly vanquished. Veridae was celebrating the coronation of Prince Wu as King Wu for the Town Elders had died and he was finally the oldest villager in town. The jubilee of his coronation was felt for an entire day and Binturia's trials seemed over. A massive earthquake shook the land with no sign of what had occurred. Euphoria came to the party with news of a cult of Dovekin wishing to awaken the Beast Below. Euphoria urged the party with the pillars to come with him to protect the beast. Traveling down Wu's closet entrance to the Underforest, the party battled through the mushroom and skeleton protectors of the Underforest. Spores and Dovekin blocked their passage to the Beast and the party seemed to have run out of time. Euphoria requests the party to perform a ritual with him to protect to Beast. Unbeknownst the party, the ritual was not to protect the Beast. The Beast was never in danger. In green fire, a tear was created. From the flames arrived 3 beings in cloak and mask. Euphoria threw his body to the ground and begged forgiveness from the beings for not killing the Binturians beforehand. They said do not worry. Euphoria was choked and stabbed by the beings, turning his body to dust. His apology was accepted. "Submit or die. Bring us your pillars for they will not be harmed" the Heirophants said. Nor, Xaoc and Mortalis accept the submission of the Dovekin as the flames took them and they became the Fel Valks. The party, however, resisted. After a swift battle, the party lay dead as Fel beings sealed the Pillars of their powers. A desperate called upon Keep, who in a frantic lash threw the portal elsewhere with the Fel and took the party to Veridae. The party arose as Wu and Keep called in the aid of the Binturians of Old with the reinstated Magic Broadcast Network. This enemy was new and no one knew of whom they were or what they wanted. Far off, a green fiery tear tore the sky as floods of what appeared to demons of some sort flooded the lands. Some of the old Binturians could not be found. It seemed teleporting was no longer safe. They were not safe. One thing was obvious, bitches better beware. Searching for Answers One thing was clear, we have no idea who they are or where they went. Keep called upon Swiper in the night to figure out where to go and who to beat up. A cult in K'Vesten seemed likely to be worshippers and Swiper seemed to have also found the position of the tear. Two parties were led out to find these. In K'Vesten, the party stumbled upon the Demon Cult of worshippers in the midst of summoning other targets of the Fel. After interrogations of the members and the unfortunate death of Fredley, the Friendly Cultist, the party had to leave. They were found and they were once again, not prepared. Vi, the Purity Goddess was summoned by the cult, along with a Fel Hydra. A choice was made. Vi stayed, telling them to run. Vi was gone. Swiper led the stealthiest of the group to the Abyssal Portal, which had been flung by Keep to Arlaven. Within the camps of the Fel, invasive forces and armies were discovered. They planned their invasion and threw out their corruption to the lands and people. The Fel were on the move though. Only the Conduit could truly allow them to thrive. However, some of the members were not the stealthiest, and Hierophant Mortalis was welcoming guests. The members with Swiper tried their best to escape with whatever information they could grab. Swiper turned to the Binturians and yelled at them to leave, to run as fast as they could. Swiper was captured and a vengeful Mortalis stuck down before the eyes of the Binturians the greatest thief ever known. What could be seen was help and protection were needed. The Fel knew Veridae and its weaknesses. King Wu had purchased high level power crystals from the Duergar and Keep had asked the party to retrieve aid from some former enemies. The shipments never came in and the Binturians flew into the Underdark with Bernice, the Bustiest of Skymaiden to retrieve these crystals. Fighting hordes of infectious demons and disgruntled Drow and terrifying Fel Treants, the party found themselves between a rock and a hard place. Bernice fought a collapsing tunnel to the keep the party fighting a Rock Demon. She succeeded and died a busty death. The members found the Duergar and the Werewolves in the midst of battle over who would join the Binturian efforts. A confusing battle took place that had the Duergar killed, so the werewolves joined it seemed. With power crystals in stow, the Binturians returned triumphant. As for the old enemies, several were contacted, but few were reached for. Binturians through some colorful compromises found themselves aligned with Coven Bluh, Metrion, Binturian Drow, Aiur, and K'Vesten. This alliance would hope to prove most useful. Recruit and Protect Keep has caught a wind of a Druidic witch coven that might be able to help with the Seals put on the pillars. At the same time, Keep got a distress call on his weebo-wabu from Jericho and Coral city. The party just does not have enough resources to save the two cities and find more about the seals on the four pillars. Decisions had to be made that moment. That day, citizens of Jericho waited for the reinforcement that was not coming. Nothing could've prepared Coral City for the attack. The reptilian creature attacking the city was fused with Fel energy and had grown into a humongous monstrosity. Because of its size, the regular attack had close to no effect on this monster that could only be described as a "Kaiju". To help the people, Leila, the Queen of Amerale activated her power to become Supah Reevah Powah Leila-Chan. When that wasn't enough, the Binturian party used friendship as the fuel to activate the magical girl's second level of her power and turn her to a giant magical woman . With the two level of snowflake powers and the help of those who believed in the Supah Powah Reevah Giant Woman Leila-Chan Version 2, the monster was finally defeated. Those who went to find the Twilight Moon Coven, a coven of druidic witches who had be aided by the party before, found that the Fel corruption was slowly building up within the Binturian Forest. In the attempt to fight back the agonizing corruption, the forest has activated its defense mechanism and started to take people in the woods and forcibly turned them into Ivies. The fierce creatures attacked anything that was not part of the forest, including the Binturian party. Once the party managed to fight off the Ivies, they found a serene tranquil field which the Beeple people called their safe place. Here, the Beeple were safe and living their own lives. They welcomed the Binturians into their fields and pointed them towards the Druids. When the party found the coven, they were about to perform a ritual to “drain” the corruption from the forest and put the forest at peace. However to do so will mean the corruption will gush out from the Beeple’s safe haven. Knowing what was the best for the forest, party begrudgingly let the Druids perform the ritual. Back in Veridae, Hot E. Archeologist comes to the Binturian for help. His arms now coloured purple and green was obviously corrupted. His battered appearance only added to his magical charm and no one was able to resist his plea for help. The party took a huge risk as Keep teleported them into The Fifth Archive to find out more about the corruption. The party arrived to the fifth archive to find that it was being invaded by the Fel forces. With the help of Glyph (who they rescued from the fel demons) the party fight their way through the archives to find more about the Fel. When they finally reached the knowledge on the Fel corruption, they were not able to find any useful information on reversing the corruption on everyone’s favorite scholar. However the party did find out some interesting information about the shields around the Fel near the tear and the insignia being the key. Fel were gaining dangerous amount of knowledge very quickly. The party decided that the Archive must be destroyed. Nayeli and Artorias volunteered to stay behind to help Hot. E. Archeologist activate the self-destruct sequence and rest of the party escapes safely using the escape pod. What they didn’t know was that Nayeli and Artorias performed a ritual to attempt save both the Fifth Archive and their incredibly beautiful scholar. As the result of the ritual, all the corruption in Hot. E. Archeologist, the knowledge in the archives, Glyph, was fused with Nayeli. Because of Nayeli’s determination to save Hot. E., the corruption within her assimilated with her body and turned her into a Warlock. Now that the Fifth Archive had no knowledge to protect or the magic to keep itself afloat, it plummeted towards the Fera Isles with the three heroes still inside it. Meanwhile back in Veridae, the party members that stayed behind were arranging a war council meeting between the allies. Many nations answered the call, but each had their own terms for working together. Their views and demands clashed and negotiation had to be made. There were some disagreements on the morals and what each nation deserves. There were arguments about which race was better. There were demands on the territories. Binturians tried their best to resolve most problems peacefully but there were limits to what they were willing to tolerate. Taphran, Kad’rscor and Arlaven did not join the alliance. War Forces were brought together, an Artificer, Mini Manny, was brought in to prepare Warships and needed supplies. The United Orelisian Army was formed. A United Orelisian Council promised. Hope began to stir. Glorybringer and the Insignia The party needed to get the insignia to undermine the shield around the Fel demons by the tear somehow. Keep theorized the insignia is in the Abyss with Xaoc and offered to send some into the tear. Thus a ritual was performed and six brave souls were sent into the Abyss. In the Abyss, the six souls found themselves in a very vulnerable state. The six souls collectively decided that it was wise to avoid direct combat as much as possible in this realm. If there were Fel Imp, they tried to sneak up on them. If there were blind Fel Hound puppies, they tried to trick them into going somewhere else. Eventually, they found what the Fels called the “HQ”. Inside was Xaoc’s quarters, protected by a magical door that opened only if a correct body part was presented to the door as the answer to the riddle. Because the six heroes were in a form of a soul, they had to kill a lone imp and stick their hand into the poor bastard’s body to rip out the answer to the riddle. Once the door opened, the six sneaky souls found the insignia on Xaoc’s desk. Grabbing the insignia, the six souls hurried out and did a ritual to return to Binturia. The six souls debated over the benefits of revealing the prize to the rest of the party, but they decided in the end that the six of them were not enough to defeat the Fel forces. Meanwhile, the rest of the party went to quest for Glorybringer, the sword once held by the legendary Binturian, Aeoden the Glorious. The sword is said to be so glorious, it could kill inanimate objects, including the tear. On their quest, the party finds that the Glorybringer was guarded by the 13 child warriors who were once saved by Aeoden from a burning village and received personal training from him. Sadly, the 13 warriors are now corrupted and they must’ve been put down. After the fall of 13th warrior, the party found the legendary sword. It is said that 13 butter knives were found right by the sword. Now that the party had the Glorybringer and the insignia they were ready for tomorrow’s battle, or so they thought. In the distance, the drums were heard. Wu notices a large army invading towards Veridae in the distance. The Fel Army has sent a huge army to take conquer Veridae and the Underforest. Mini Manny, the gnome artificer contacted earlier in the day had two ideas: Either use Glorybringer to fuel her super weapon and fire pure GLORY energy into the army destroying both the Fel Army forces and the weapon that could potentially end the problem they have or have Mini Manny over charge the power crystal to destroy Veridae, sealing the way into the Underforest and denying the Fel access to the Underforest. The weapon that might be their only solution to stop the Fel Invasion or the lives and homes of many people, the decision was not an easy one to make. In the end, the Binturians chose to destroy the town and keep the sword. Keep instructed for the Binturians to crowd around him so he can mass poof them out of Veridae. And just like that, Veridae was no more. Those who were poofed away from the explosion found themselves by a very old part of the woods. Some of the party members recognized it as the part of the woods they used to meet up before Veridae was built. King Wu was devastated to know that all of his subjects dead and Binturians were willing to kill them all if it meant solving a problem. King Wu decided that he couldn’t trust the Binturians anymore and banished them all from anywhere near him. Seal the Portal The night was cold and lonesome as the Binturians had to readapt to the adventuring lifestyle. Mini Manny worked tirelessly through night to artifice whatever needed. Early in the morning, the Warships of Aiur, North Gobble-de-Gook, South Gobble-de-Gook, Kadr'scor, Talios, Aquatic Nations, Peacelands, and Amrali Republic arrived to pick up the Binturians onto their own Warship, led by Keep. The Old Enemies boarded the ships and all began prepping for war. Countries had united and an Orelisian Army had finally been formed. An important attendee was not on board. Wu at the loss of his people and the despair that the Binturians will never truly care for the people of Veridae, of whom lost their lives in an instant to the Binturians, committed suicide. Veridae is over. It is truly over. The Warships set course for the Abyssal Portal, about to cross over the Crinoid Mountains. Keep, at the last meeting of the Binturians, ran the plan. The Warships would fend off additional Fel forces as the Binturians, Glorybringer in hand, would rush to the Abyssal Portal and destroy it. No one of this plane could face the Fel, they would certain fail. The Underworld was transformed into the Abyss and this would not be the last world to do so if the Binturians did not stop them. The only option would be to destroy the portal. This must be done. Keep, not trusting the Binturians but needing to place his faith in them, gave Kazane the Fae Clothespin. With it, one could steal names. Keep instructed that the party must steal the name, even if Glorybringer is there. Keep could not risk losing this fight and demanded the name be brought to him and he would do the rest. The time had come, the front line was closing and the Binturians had to fend off the missiles and balls of fire that fell from the Abyssal Portal. The raining never stopped as Fel Dragons and Poison Demons collapsed onto the Warship. Battered but not defeated, the fleet continued forth. An explosion could be heard from behind. Peacelands and South Gobble-de-Gook's ships had fallen. As the Binturian Warship closes in, Fel Demons begin boarding the ship, attacking the engines and propellers. The Binturians fought in vain, as the engines blew and the Warship began to plummet into the mountains. In the wreckages of the Warship, the party picked themselves up and began to climb up the mountain while the others of the Orelisian Army fought valiantly in the skies. Fighting through demon goats and several other waves of Fel Demons, the party finally reached the Abyssal Portal. Ahead of them stood the three Hierophants. Several of the Binturians urged the Heirophants to end the suffering and lay down arms. They were retorted with only "Submit or die." Questioning Nor's identity, Demitri demanded Atro to remove the mask. At that time, Mortalis removed his mask and to reveal Gethin. Happi and Nad'dia quickly joined the Fel and began to slay the Binturians along side the Hierophants. Epilogue In green flames Xaoc flees. Several Binturians hop through the portal before it pops out of existence. The Abyssal Portal ends and the Fel Demons around them flee. Gethin and Atro remove their cloaks and find themselves freed. Keep had given his name to nothingness. The only true death for a Fae. In a peace he had never felt and with the remorse of no longer being able to protect and watch the Binturians, Keep's body began to fade away. He looked at the Binturians that were there and said "Don't worry, I'll keep you all in my heart" as he waved goodbye and faded away forever. The Druid Coven of Witches of Twilight Moon came to the Binturians and broke seals placed by Hierophants. The battle was bloody and hard fought and hard won. The bodies of Finn and Blathers lay upon the scorched Earth, never to rise again. The Warships deposited their troops to the Binturians and got them out of the area, dropping them off in the crater that was Veridae. The Warships disbanded and left Binturia. In the absence of protection, the forest had reclaimed the crater in it's entirety. Heartfelt Binturians erected statues to commemorate the fallen and planned a funeral for the departed. The renamed the area Keep-Veridae... although Veridae could not come again. Not as it was. Villagers would never return and the town does not exist. Veridae could not be rebuilt. Binturia had changed back to what it was. The summer was coming and they had no choice but to leave at the end of this. The Fel were no longer a true threat as was but this did not end their story. Xaoc existed still and several of the Binturians still fight for them. Binturia was coming to a close and the world was safe once again. The Sixth Age and the Era of Pral end. The First Age of the Era of Pralwen begins. THE FALLEN Finn Rivera Blathers King Wu Keep Bernice Binturian Duergar Jericho Fredley Vi Swiper Fera Isles (mostly) The Fifth Archive Peasants of Veridae Veridae Two Unborn Children of Demitri and Atro Beeple Euphoria Coral City? South Gobble-de-Gook's Military Peacelands' Military Aeoden's Thirteen Warrior Babies Category:Lore